Fundburo Lost and Found
by Hiiragi
Summary: Schuldich meets a woman from the past who wishes to take him back to his old life. Brad has other plans. *YAOI!* [Brad/Schuldich and a small scene of Nagi/Omi]


Fundburo ("Lost and Found")  
  
He slowly walked into the Mansion, it was late, but he usually didn't come back until sun-up. He was heading towards his room, maybe some good, loud music would help give him his silence. Sometimes he couldn't make the thoughts stop on his own. Crawford wouldn't help him, though he could. He didn't really know if the others could help, but he felt that he was too proud to ask them. He rubbed at the area embetween his eyes, wishing the thoughts would just stop. He thought the others were asleep, so he was trying to keep it quiet, until he caught onto someone's thoughts. //Omi Tsukiyono...Mamoru Takatori..//  
  
He followed the thoughts to the computer room, his usual smirk appearing on his face slowly. //So that's where Naoe has been going all this time. That Takatori boy...what's so special about him?// He leaned against the door's frame casually as he viewed his little bishounen's thoughts easily without disturbing him. //"Oh, Omi!!" he cried. The two young boys called out eachother's names, as they moaned and groaned in ecstacy. Their cries slowly faded down to whimpers as they craddled eachother, caressing eachother's bodies gently as they usually did. "Tsukiyono,...I..must leave now." "Please don't go!" Nagi was already getting dressed, standing up. Omi lurched forward, grabbing hold of Nagi, pulling him back into the bed.//  
  
Schuldrich grinned even more. He never would have thought that Nagi would think such thoughts. He decided to hold onto them, and not make Nagi aware that he took them. Nagi was busily using his mind to tap away at his computer. "You know, you should get out more often. That 'sitting at the computer' routine can't be healthy." Nagi frowned only slightly as he glanced back at Schuldrich, not stopping his typing though. "Just leave me alone," he said in his soft voice--his thoughts were suddenly thrown back at him once more, but he quickly put up a mental block so Schuldrich wouldn't be able to see the rest.  
  
Schuldrich laughed, "That's pretty nice thoughts, Naoe. So you don't look at those dirty pictures as I thought." Nagi narrowed his eyes, the typing ceased abruptly as he turned the chair so he was facing the German, "I don't need them like you do." Schuldrich narrowed his eyes, he wasn't about to take this from a kid. He remembered that Crawford told him not to harm Nagi while he was gone on his business trip. It had been a long two days, but he would be back soon. He stalked down the hallway and to his room. He threw himself onto his bed, already beginning to brood in his thoughts and he stared up at the ceiling silently. The meeting he had that afternoon returned to him.  
  
//"Schuldrich..? Is that you?"// //"Niah..?"// //"Oh, Schuldrich! Don't you leave again!"// //"Get away! I can't go back to you!" //"Schuldrich.."// //"Just...get away, I can't live that life. I want the silence, I've got it now..but.."// //"...?"//  
  
//"Niah...hold me...Lets be together one last time.."// //"Schuldrich..."// //"I wish I could stay with you, Niah. I'm sorry.."// //"Can we see eachother again..?"// //"I..don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go."// //"But! Schuldrich, don't leave again!Please, Schuldrich!"//  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of the main door. He figured it was Crawford--he already had his mental shield up, damn him. He listened closely as Crawford stopped by the computer room. "..What did you do?" Nagi gave up on his typing, standing and walking past Crawford, answering the man simply, "I did nothing." Crawford watched as Nagi went into his room and shut the door behind him. He didn't care much anyway, as he took Nagi's place at the computer. Schuldrich would usually have gone and met with Crawford, tease him, and then leave the house until the next morning. He closed his eyes tightly, annoyed about his meeting he had with that girl, Niah. Another thing began to bother him--Farfello had gotten out again. It would probably be blamed on him if something happened.  
  
He must have fallen asleep--he felt eyes on him. He slowly opened his deep green eyes, looking over to the dark figure in the doorway who seemed to be copying his own usual spying stance. The figure's glasses shone brightly for a moment, catching that light that wasn't there. He knew something and it didn't seem as if he was going to inform Schuldrich about it. Schuldrich asked slowly, "What is it? What do you want?" Crawford grinned and said, mocking Schuldrich's voice, "You." Schuldrich grinned at Crawford, not expecting that from the American.  
  
The American walked over, sitting on the German's bed silently as he stared at him. Brad's face shone a strange look of concern that didn't belong there at all. Schuldrich looked back questioning the look, "Brad? Something wrong?" Crawford shook his head, "Its nothing." Schuldrich stared a bit more, then finally said, "You've seen a vision, haven't you? What is it? I'm just -dieing- to see it." Crawford smirked, mocking Schuldrich yet again, "And you will."  
  
//"Who are you!?" the girl cried out into the darkness--she seemed familiar to Schuldrich--Niah. Another familiar figure appeared--from the darkness, it was Farfello. He suddenly ran at Noi, who was backed up against a wall, trapped. Farfello pulled out a knife, that weird grin on his face as he pinned the girl. Schuldrich suddenly screamed out in protest as Farfello raised the knife to strike Niah. Farfello's image suddenly seemed to change to--Brad. The vision faded--he stopped screaming.//  
  
The memory came back, the one that he tried so hard to forget. Niah, his caretake, lover, and almost a mother, that was supposed to have died long ago. Crawford had been the one to take her away for him, and Schuldrich hadn't protested until the event took place. He forced himself to forget, and Crawford had helped him with that. He now remembered, and it hurt him badly. He cradled himself, told Crawford to leave. Crawford nodded, and left, worried about his little red-headed German.  
  
The girl was back and she might take his red-head away from him. He closed the door behind him gently. He pushed his glasses back onto his nose once more. She would have to be killed, or Schuldrich would leave Schwarz..leave him. He sighed softly as he walked down the hallway and to the computer room.  
  
-=oOoOoOo=-  
  
Schuldrich slowly opened his watery green eyes. The sunshine from outside making them ache, along with his head. He cringed slightly, closing them again. //Everything is gone now...I don't have any reason to try and be in control anymore. Is this what Nagi felt about that Shrient girl? Damn, how can that kid get over it?// As if to answer his question, the younger boy walked into the room. "Schu," he said in a strangely soft, concerned voice as he started, "Crawford told me to tell you that 'Niah' is- -" He quickly interrupted Nagi, "I know! Just leave me alone! Go away, Naoe!!"  
  
Nagi knew how Schuldrich felt and he wasn't going to leave his side. He slowly walked over to the German's bed after closing the door. He sat down on it beside him. Schuldrich was about ready to knock the boy off the bed and kick him out of his room, until he was suddenly hugged from behind by two thin, skinny, yet strong arms. Nagi layed his head against Schuldrich's back as he whispered to him, "There was nothing you could do about it. It was going to happen one way or another." Schuldrich closed his eyes tightly, answering, "I know..and that hurts me even more."  
  
Nagi let go of Schuldrich, sitting up staring down at the older man silently. Schuldrich sighed slightly, "I never thought that she was still alive. I found her again, but now she is gone. What am I supposed to do now? She was my only way back to my old life." Nagi looked at him sorrowfully, "You never would be able to go back anyway, Schuldrich. Don't you understand that? You're part of Schwarz now."  
  
Schuldrich slowly sat up and looked at Nagi who looked back silently, concern in his eyes still. Schuldrich seriously didn't expect the Japanese boy to try and comfort him. Schuldrich's smirk reappeared, and Nagi's look of concern turned into a look of fear as Schuldrich's hand came towards him. Nagi flinched as Schuldrich rubbed his cheek gently, sending strange sensations down his spine. "I owe you one, kid" he simply stated, then he left Nagi alone in the room.  
  
Schuldrich was stopped on his way out by Crawford. //You were always trouble back then.// Schuldrich smirked at Crawford, looking at him as he said, "Still am?" Crawford leaned against the wall, looking at Schuldrich, giving him a nod, "Did it need to be said?" "Guess not," said the younger red-head. He then moved to pass by Crawford, but the American grabbed hold of him and pulled him close. "And where are you going?" Those twin jades narrowed, glaring into Crawford's deep blue eyes. "Out," was Schuldich's simple answer. Brad just smirked at the German knowingly.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Brad grinned even more and he pressed his lips forcibly to Schuldich's. The younger man made a few muffled noises, his hands moving to Brad's chest. He struggled to push the older man back, but Crawford quickly grabbed hold of both his hands as he spun around and pinned them both over the German's head. He held the red-head there with ease, watching the fear slowly form on his face, surprised by his actions obviously. "Brad....I..," Schuldich started, but was cut off as his lips were covered once more by Crawford's. The American's tongue forced its way into Schuldich's mouth, exploring it. He allowed one of his hands to let go of the man's hands, only needing one to hold them in place.  
  
His hand moved to caress over the German's crotch gently--but not at all with enough pressure to get him too aroused. Schuldich would eventually relax into that kiss and allow his tongue to softly move to meet Brad's own. The red-head moaned softly into the kiss and would press himself to that stroking hand, but Brad had by then pulled it away. The American pulled from the kiss and broke the contact, "You can go out now.." Schuldich gave in finally--pressing his lips to Brad's own. Brad..the man that took him from the life he loved. The man that tried to kill Niah in the past and ordered for Farfello to do it now. It had been done though. His past was sealed and his family would be Schwarz. And his lover....  
  
Brad would caress at that body that longed for affection. Schuldich would accept the touches and the love from the man. It made sense now. Niah definitely would have ruined his life that he made here. This life which he couldn't escape and really didn't want to. This life with Brad in Niah's place. It was better this way. Better with that woman gone. Schuldich would find himself soon pinned against the wall and clothes that belonged to both himself and the American hastily dropped to the floor. The german gasped out as Brad's hand had returned to play at his crotch, but this time clothes weren't in the way so the man could stroke at his length freely. Schuldich's hands moved up to grasp at Brad's shoulders as he whimpered and moaned.  
  
It didn't seem to take long--only a few more strokes and caresses at his hard cock before he released his seed into Brad's hand. Brad smiled then and while Schuldich had his eyes closed as he recovered from his orgasm, he would stick two of those cum-coated fingers into the German's tight hole. Schuldich would gasp out once more, hands gripping that much more to those shoulders as he writhed about against the wall he had his back against. "Brad....," He purred out that name softly. Crawford would press himself forward--lips near the red-head's ear. "I want you as my own..Niah didn't know how to care for you, but you see..I do.." Those two fingers would part from one another to stretch that tightness and cause Schuldich to whimper.  
  
The American would soon pull those fingers from that stretched hole as he began to turn Schuldich around. The German didn't seem at all happy as he was forced to release the man's shoulders and have his front half pressed to the wall. He would tense though as he felt Brad's hard cock pressing to part those cheeks and press to that prepared entrance. Schuldich would cry out though as he was entered even though it was just an inch or two of that length buried within him at once. It had been a while..and Brad was right about one thing. Niah couldn't give him this...and Brad knew exactly how to give it to the now moaning and squirming red-head.  
  
Brad would whisper into the other's ear softly as he would slowly begin to thrust gently in and out of that tightness, "She lost you..and I found you..You belong to me now...No one will be allowed to take you from me.." Schuldich would moan out loudly especially as Brad's hand moved around to take hold of his length once more and began working it back to life and soon close to release once again. Schuldich's mind was racing yet quiet at the same time. It was so confusing, but he loved it. He loved the feel of Brad's length moving inside of him and throbbing as he was ready to reach release. He loved the feel of Brad's hand moving slickly up and down his own shaft which also seemed ready to cum over that hand once again.  
  
And then it ended. All at once it seemed that they both reached their point of no return rather suddenly. Brad would bite down harshly upon Schuldich's shoulder and the red-headed German beauty crying out as Brad gave one last thrust that sent that length deep within Schuldich and the American's hand having gripped lightly at the German's own length. They both came at approximately the same time and would be left a panting, sweaty mass against that wall. Brad would whisper as one hand moved to run through the German's lovely red locks, "You're mine..." Schuldich purred back softly, "Forever?" 


End file.
